


Liam in Unknown wall

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010), Unknown (2011)
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Injury, Liam Neeson - Freeform, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could easily be Colonel Hannibal Smith from the A-Team though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam in Unknown wall

Martin Harris...or not? So I felt like playing with Liam for a change ;) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/368492/368492_original.jpg)


End file.
